Planes to New York
by Vladimir Kalblood Winthrop
Summary: Damn Shitty Eyebrows, Levi thought to himself for perhaps the thousandth time that morning. It was barely four thirty in the morning, and yet here he was, surrounded by filthy people with their filthy bags. All of the chairs were filthy, and he didn't dare to eat anything; the food was filthy. Of all of the places in the world, Levi hated airports the most.
1. Business Trips

_Damn Shitty Eyebrows_ , Levi thought to himself for perhaps the thousandth time that morning. It was barely four thirty in the morning, and yet here he was, surrounded by filthy people with their filthy bags. All of the chairs were filthy, and he didn't dare to eat anything; the food was filthy. Of all of the places in the world, Levi hated airports the most.

He was carrying just one small back suitcase on his shoulder. He refused to check the bag in. The airport security guards handled hundreds of different bags, so who knew what they would have been touching before touching Levi's bag. Levi scowled at the thought of all of the foreign germs.

 _Why couldn't he have just sent Petra or Eld on the fucking business trip? It's not like I'm even any good at talking to people_.

That's right; Erwin was sending Levi on a one week trip across the fucking country to meet with on of their major stockholders in New York. Sure, he was a workaholic and was at the office more than he was actually at home, but said office was in _California_ , five hours away from New York.

Sighing, Levi continued to pace at the gate, waiting for the flight attendant to call for business class to board. Finally, after what seemed like hours (it was about four minutes) a bored voice came over the intercom.

"All passengers for flight 104 to JFK airport, we are now boarding first and business class. Please line up to board the plane."

 _Fucking finally_. Levi trudged up to the line and made his way towards the front. Anyone who tried to push past him promptly stopped in their tracks when they saw the murderous glint in his eyes. Eventually, he made it to the front of the line and presented the bored attendant with his boarding pass before continuing forward to the place.

When he reached his seat, Levi opened up his bag and pulled out two large, blue towels. He covered his chair with the first towel and wrapped his bag in the second towel before placing it carefully in the overhead bin. Satisfied, he sat down on the towel and closed his eyes.

A few moments later, Levi heard rustling and opened his eyes. Another man was putting his own bag in the overhead bin, and then leaned down to sit in the seat next to Levi. Levi's heart skipped a beat. The man was absolutely gorgeous. His skin was sun kissed, his brown hair was messy and thick, his body slim but muscular, but best of all was his face. His eyes were the brightest shade of green that Levi had ever seen and shone with excitement. His cheeks were slightly pink, and when he looked at Levi, he smiled shyly, and Levi was sure that he would melt right there. His smile was so innocent and pure, and yet so passionate and meaningful.

"Hi!" the young man said to Levi in a chipper voice.

 _Shit he's talking to me. I have to answer. What do I say? What do I do?_ Levi thought desperately.

"Morning," he replied gruffly. _Damn it. That was supposed to be smoother._

"I'm Eren," the man continued, still smiling at Levi, who really thought he needed a cardiologist at this point.

"Levi," he grunted in response.

"You're not much of a talker, are you, Levi?" Eren asked, his face falling ever so slightly. "Sorry to bother you."

"No, you're not bothering me!" Levi said more quickly than he intended. "I-er- I mean. I'm just a little tired is all. I have to be in New York by 1:00 for fucking business meeting; otherwise I would have taken a later flight. I didn't even have time to take my morning shit." _Fuck, what is wrong with me?!_

Eren laughed, he fucking laughed, and that was it, Levi was done. He must be in heaven. This man could not be real.

"I don't think it's too bad, but then again, I usually get up this early to go surfing before work. I just save my morning shit for later, more of a brunch dump."

Levi's eyes widened as Eren returned his own crappy sense of humor.

"You surf?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, I've been surfing since I was a kid," Eren said his eyes glazing over slightly as he lost himself in his memories. " I always feel so free when I'm in the water, especially something so vast and open like the ocean. And then when I catch a wave, it's like I'm flying above the world. I have complete control over my body." He paused and turned to look at Levi, blushing slightly. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away there."

"No," Levi said bluntly. "I liked hearing about it. I don't really do much besides work, so it's nice hearing that _someone_ is enjoying the ocean."

Eren smiled and launched right back into conversation. The two men talked for the entire five hour flight without a single awkward pause. Levi found himself liking the young man more and more. He wasn't just insanely attractive, but also smart, funny, and quirky. They actually lost track of time because they were in such deep discussion, and were surprised when they realized that the plane was preparing to land.

Finally, as the place began to pull into its spot to drop off its passengers, Eren looked at Levi a little bit sadly.

"Well, this sure has been fun," he said quietly. "It was nice knowing you, Levi." Eren began to stand to gather his things, but before he could, Levi, in a panic grabbed Eren's hand and pushed his mouth against the younger man's. Eren gasped in surprise as his brain tried to comprehend the situation, but when it did, he closed his eyes and kissed Lev back with passion. Finally, Levi broke the kiss, staring into Eren's expressive green eyes and panting slightly. Eren paused for a moment before pulling a pen out of his pocket and taking Levi's hand into his own and writing nine messy numbers on Levi's palm.

"Call me, okay?" Eren said, and Levi nodded, mouth quirking up into a small smile. Then, the two parted ways.


	2. Two Years Later

Two Years Later

"Leviiiii," Eren whined from the passenger seat of the car. His hair was longer than it had been when the two had first men, but he still looked just as young and innocent. He was leaning his head on Levi's shoulder as the shorter man drove down the dark highway. "I'm tired. Where are we going at four thirty in the morning, anyways?"

"It's a surprise," Levi replied, tracing soft circles on Eren's hand with his own hand while driving with the other. "Patience."

"This better be good," the younger man grumbled before burying his face back in Levi's shoulder.

Levi sighed, glancing fondly at his lover. The two had begun dating as soon as they both returned home from their trips to New York and had been together ever since. Of course, as in any relationship, there were ups and downs, days when they would cry themselves to sleep, days when they would go home alone, but overall, they were happy together. Their friends made fun of them, but really, everyone was just happy that they had found each other. It was obvious that they were totally and completely in love with one another.

"Wake up, Eren," Levi said as he pulled into the parking lot. Eren yawned before sitting up and looking around.

"The airport?" he asked. "Are we going on a trip?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out, now, won't you," said Levi mysteriously. Eren groaned in frustration but followed Levi as the shorter man got out of the car and grabbed a few bags from the trunk, giving one of them to Eren to carry.

After about forty minutes, the couple had made it through check in, security, and onto the plane.

"Where are we going?" Eren asked Levi again once they were settled into their seats. Just then, a voice came over the speaker.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Marco Bodt and I will be your pilot today. The temperature is currently at 76 degrees and we are expecting a pretty smooth flight. We should be arriving at JFK" But Levi didn't hear any more. As soon as the pilot said the words JFK, Eren had turned to him with an incomprehensible expression on his face.

"JFK," he said slowly. "We're going to New York?"

"Yup," Levi replied, popping the 'P.'

"Man, I haven't been there in-"

"Two years," Levi finished for him. Eren nodded. "Do you remember that flight?"

"Of course I do!" Eren cried and then continued teasingly, "I said you weren't much of a talker. I was right, too!"

"You were not," Levi pouted playfully. "I talk just enough, thank you very much."

"Pff, I didn't say not much talking was a bad thing. For your information, I like you just the way you are," Eren said with a goofy grin, leaning down to give Levi a quick kiss on the lips.

"We talked for that whole flight, do you remember," Eren said nostalgically as the plane began to lift into the air.

"Yeah," Levi said. "I remember I had planned on sleeping for the whole flight, but then some bright eyes brat had to come and ruin my whole plan."

"Well sorry," Eren said sarcastically.

"But," Levi continued, ignoring Eren's sarcastic reply. "I'm glad that the brat ruined my plans. I'm glad I told him lame shit jokes and I'm glad that he returned the favor. I'm glad that he told me about his work and his hobbies and his passions. I'm glad that I ended up spending the entire fucking plane ride talking to a complete stranger. I'm glad that I met you, Eren."

For once in his life, Eren was speechless as Levi took his hand into his own and gazed straight into his eyes.

"I don't want to know what would have happened if you didn't bumble into my life, and I'm not ever going to find out. I love you, Eren Jaeger, and I will always love you, so…" Levi reached his other hand into his back pocket and pulled out a small red box. He popped it open to reveal a golden key shaped pendent with a diamond on the tip. Eren's breath caught in his throat. "Eren, will you marry me?"

"Yes."


End file.
